1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembled part in an automated assembly line.
2. Description of Related Art
In the automated assembly line, it is known that parts are conveyed to a location where they are assembled into or onto other members. The prior art directed the parts to their proper position through a pair of guides which are disposed parallel to each other. The parts are conveyed along the guides. To convey the parts in the automated assembly line, it is required that the outside of the parts meets the guides in shape. In other words, each of the parts must have its portion to be guided. Accordingly each of parts without a portion guided by the guides such as disc-like ones is conveyed on a pallet with a portion guided by the guides.
Such a pallet is expensive. Besides a plurality of pallets are required for a plurality of parts. Furthermore, many different types of such pallets must be provided for different shapes of the parts. Since the pallets add a weight toward the automated assembly line, the latter is naturally increased in scale. This greatly increased the manufacturing cost.
Previously used pallets should be changed to other ones when different shapes of parts are to be conveyed in the automated assembly line. This increases the number of working steps.